1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to dart board games and in particular to electric dart boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional dart board games are well known and include various type of darts, targets and automatic scoring systems. So-called electric dart boards may provide automatic scoring when a dart strikes the target on the board. Other dart boards include magnetic, hook and loop and/or other techniques for replacing the conventional needle pointed dart. Dart boards are provided with target areas which may be specialized, for example, to satisfy particular rules of play.
What is needed are improvements in the dart board game play and equipment.